Clyde Built
Clyde Built was a heavyweight robot which was planned to compete in Series 9 of Robot Wars. Entered by Tony Smith and his students from Glasgow Clyde College, it was selected as a reserve for the series, and eventually earned a space in a heat, but was forced to withdraw after blowing a fuse in testing. It also applied for Series 10, but was not selected to compete. Clyde Built was the successor to Pod, reusing a lot of the same internals. Its name derives from the term given to boats built on the banks of the Clyde, Scotland. Design Much like its predecessor Pod, Clyde Built ran on a two-wheel drive, and used a horizontal chain-driven spinning bar for weaponry. The bar could reach high speeds to impart significant energy onto other robots, although its chain was largely exposed. Clyde Built was protected by metal sides, with polycarbonate covering up the more inaccessible sections of the robot. However, its main weakness was its highly exposed wheels. Inspired by boats built in Clyde, the initials GCC (Glasgow Clyde College) were written near the 'hull' of the robot. Robot History Series 9 Clyde Built was invited to the filming of the series as a reserve, after not being selected for the initial line-up of 40. However, after a robot withdrew from Heat 5, originally filmed as the first heat, Clyde Built was brought in to the series. Despite this, a 500A fuse within the robot combusted while Clyde Built was in the testing arena, and it withdrew, rejoining the reserve list. Clyde Built would not receive a second chance to enter the main competition. Despite this, Clyde Built made a cameo in Heat 1 as Dara Ó Briain and Angela Scanlon were introducing the series. Series Record Outside Robot Wars DSCN1399.JPG|Scar under the ownership of Tony Smith Eric 2010.jpg|Eric at an event in 2011 Cicatrix.jpg|Cicatrix, Tony's featherweight rambot Daiske2.jpg|Daiske 2 Eric Jr.jpg|Eric Jr (Formerly Shockwave built by Will Thomas) Eric jr 2.jpg|Eric Jr 2 (Formerly Rip Evo built by John Findlay) DSCN0899.JPG|Chimera when it was under Tony Smith's ownership at an event in 2012 Ceroswithwalker.jpg|Ceros when it was purchased in 2016 by Tony Smith During the 12 year hiatus of Robot Wars, Pod's team captain Tony Smith has been fighting in the live events with various robots. He had his own team called Team Scar as he had purchased the Series 4 competitor Scar from Craig Danby. Scar kept making appearances at many events hosted by Robots Live! & also Tony's own events Scot-bots which are small events run by Tony & Jamie McHarg. Scar was owned by Tony until he sold it to Jamie McHarg in 2013. In 2010, he also purchased Robot Wars veteran Eric from Team Mute as the team were too busy to take it on as a project, Eric mainly went on static display along with Scar at events although it had one fight in 2011 at Robots Live!s event in Edinburgh. Eric was brought to more events by Tony until he sold it to Matt Smith in 2015. He also briefly owned the 2011 version of Chimera before selling it again to Adam Lewis, who at the time was the owner of Ceros V2.0, a robot that Tony Smith would also purchase in 2016, and eventually convert into Rusty. Tony has also fought with various featherweight robots on the live event circuit, he has fought with Cicatrix, a four-wheel drive ramming robot painted in the colours of the St. Andrew's flag, Daiske 2 a two-wheel drive rammer and most recently Scot-Bot, a two-wheel drive invertible robot with a full-pressure flipper. During Tony's fame for being the owner of Eric, he also fought with Eric Jr which was a polycarbonate wedge-shaped robot armed with a low-pressure flipper which was previously built in 2007 by Team Shock as Shockwave. In addition to this was also Eric Jr 2 which was previously Rip Evo, built by John Findlay with a green painted body and a red flipper just like the heavyweight counterpart. For more information on Tony Smith's excursions with Ceros and Rusty outside of Robot Wars, see those respective articles. External Links *Glasgow Clyde College Robot Wars Facebook page Category:Robots that never made it into the Arena Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots from Glasgow Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 9